


winter & warmth

by surrenderer



Series: kylux advent calendar 2020 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kylux Advent Calendar, M/M, Reunions, Soft Kylux, benarmie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrenderer/pseuds/surrenderer
Summary: It's late, and cold, and snowing, and Armitage is glad to be home at last.For Kylux Advent Calendar, Day 6: cozy
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: kylux advent calendar 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040882
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34
Collections: Kylux Advent Calendar 2020





	winter & warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sternfleck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternfleck/gifts).
  * Inspired by [salt air](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814932) by [surrenderer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrenderer/pseuds/surrenderer). 



> For [Kylux Advent Calendar](https://twitter.com/sternfleck/status/1329284320087990274), Day 6: cozy
> 
> If you’re new to the salt-verse, [sternfleck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternfleck) and I have collaborated on a series of very soft stories featuring Ben and Armitage [on their beachside honeymoon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814932), and beyond! 
> 
> They may have returned home in this installment, but they're still all about the sleepy cuddling.

Armitage steps out of the cab into the snowy street, pulls his suitcase out of the open trunk, and hurries into the building as quickly as he can. He’s never really liked snow—it’s cold and wet, throws his hair into complete disarray, and now, he’s hours late coming home because of it. But Ben happens to like the great outdoors, so Armitage spends more time out in snow than he’d like.

The elevator takes him up, and in the warmth, the snow on his coat starts melting. He’ll have to remember to hang it up in the living room rather than the closet, to let the wool dry out fully.

By the time he gets the door open, he can already hear Millicent on the other side, meowing impatiently. “Shh,” he tells her when he gets in, using his leg to block her escape route into the hallway. It’s late, it’s cold, he’s worn-out, and he has no desire to chase their wayward cat through the building yet again at this hour.

Once he and Millicent are both securely inside, he lays his damp coat out on the sofa for the time being and leaves his suitcase by the door. He’s looking forward to a few other things beside unpacking: some food, for one thing, and a long shower before bed. It’s been a long day and an even longer night, but it’ll be well worth it for the promotion he’s due.

There’s a container of leftover soup in the refrigerator, presumably from Ben’s own dinner, so Armitage pours it into a bowl, the sharp scent of lemon wafting up as he puts it in the microwave; it’s too late to bother with the stovetop. The rest of their home smells like a pine tree, thanks to the twinkling Christmas tree they have in the corner next to the sofa, right in front of the windows overlooking their neighborhood and the rest of the city.

Millicent comes over to sniff his soup as he eats at the kitchen counter, not even bothering with sitting down at their small dining table, but Armitage keeps the bowl away from her until he’s finished the last drop and fished out the last noodle. The dishes can wait until the morning; it’s only a few more hours until the sun will start rising.

He turns the living room lights off as he pads down the hall and slips into the bedroom quietly with the lights still off. Neither of them sleep particularly well as it is, preferring to stay up into the late hours, but it’s so late tonight that Ben went to bed without him, after much nudging and cajoling from Armitage as he paced the airport terminal, phone plugged into a battery pack so they could keep talking. Even in the darkness, Armitage can see the broad shape of him under the duvet.

His feet carry him towards the bed without thinking, even though he doesn’t want to wake Ben up. But the newlywed glow hasn’t faded yet, despite it being months since their late summer wedding, and Armitage really just wants to be around Ben all the time.

There are occasions where Armitage can’t believe he’s convinced Ben to marry him, that Ben ever thought it was even a good idea in the first place. To tie himself to Armitage, through the good and the bad. The voice in his head that sounds exactly like his husband tells him that he’s being ridiculous, but he can’t help the occasional doubtful thought.

“You’re home,” Ben mumbles sleepily, but his eyes stay closed as Armitage cards his fingers through his hair.

“I’m home,” Armitage confirms. “I’ll go shower and then come to bed.”

Ben hums in agreement, but he tilts his head up, so Armitage leans down again to kiss him softly. He has no choice, really—Ben is at his most irresistible like this, tired and warm and affectionate. It’s a side of him that only Armitage sees, and only when they’re alone.

Ben is already dozing again in the three seconds it takes for Armitage to gather up his clothing and enter their en-suite bathroom. He doesn’t hurry through his shower and his nighttime routines, but he does find it easier than usual to leave the sanctuary of hot water and steam for the relative chill of their bedroom, knowing that Ben is waiting for him.

By the time he re-emerges from the bathroom, wafts of floral-scented steam accompanying him, Ben is dreaming again. But whatever’s on his mind, it’s not enough to keep him from seeking out Armitage’s body as he gets into bed next to him—Armitage almost feels bad for curling so close to Ben and shoving his own chilly feet between his. Ben hisses, but he still pulls Armitage right into his arms without even opening his eyes.

“Mmm, you smell good,” Ben mumbles as he strokes his hands down Armitage’s satin-covered back, so maybe he doesn’t mind as much as Armitage thought he would.

“No funny ideas,” Armitage warns, even as he burrows closer to Ben. It’s cold in the bedroom, and true to form, his sleepwear covers less than it should in this sort of cold, snowy weather. But Ben happens to like him in silk and satin and intricate lace, and who is he to argue with that, so close to the holidays? “I’m exhausted and you’re still asleep.”

Ben makes some noise that’s probably meant to be disagreement, but he settles down with one last grumble, so Armitage kisses his cheek before laying his head down on the pillow too. It smells like the pine-scented body wash Ben uses, or maybe that’s just Ben himself. The scent of it comforts Armitage on lonely nights when Ben’s away on a business trip. “We have the entire weekend,” he reminds him, yawning around the words. Next to him, Ben is already fast asleep again.

An entire weekend, even if it’ll be a busy one. It’s nearly Christmas, so they’ll have to take some time to wrap gifts, stock up on groceries for their own little celebration, and decline any party invitations that come their way because they’ll be spending their holiday week upstate in a cozy little winter cabin. Just the two of them and Millicent; a little family of their own making, to replace the ones that left scars on them both. They’d promised that to each other when they got married, those unspoken vows that they’re making good on every day.

But right now, they have each other and this warm bed, and the outside world seems so far away. Before Armitage even knows it, he’s asleep too, comforted by Ben’s arms tight around him and the promise of tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [here on Twitter](https://twitter.com/parttimewonders), and the same username on [Tumblr](https://part-timewonders.tumblr.com/).


End file.
